


Instinct

by MamaButts



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Gemitals, Gems In Heat, Hair-pulling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penetrative Sex, come my buttlings let me tell you about jasper's magnificent puss and pearl's frilly dick, gemitalia, jaspearl oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaButts/pseuds/MamaButts
Summary: Jasper is not sure what is happening, but Pearl is more than willing to help.





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasker/gifts).



> Much love to Jasker on Tumblr for commissioning this piece! I was inspired by so much of her prolific work and so much of our shared interest in her Gem Heat AU, which you can check out on her blog if you want to know more!

When the first prickle of a restless itch crawled under Jasper’s skin, she didn’t think much of it. She scratched at it once or twice with all the urgency of molasses in winter; a wrestling session with Amethyst on a Wednesday and an untoward afternoon spent stalking seagulls on the beach were regular enough occurrences to not raise any eyebrows.

Then the restlessness turned to irritability. The itch crawled up the back of her neck and left her feeling hot, cranky, and uncooperative.

Jasper hoarded blankets under the deck of the temple and didn’t know why, but that didn’t stop her from hissing at anyone who challenged her about it.

That was where Jasper found herself one balmy Earth evening. She sat atop her kingdom of blankets beneath the house, angry at the world and feeling quite unlike herself, huffing and puffing at nothing in particular. Something was there. Something was off. But whatever it was, it remained a mystery.

In the absence of any rational explanation, Jasper simply glowered harder.

The whir of the warp pad in the temple above marked the moment Garnet and Pearl returned from their days-long mission. The glow burst from the windows of the house, casting long slivers of light on the sand of the beach below and then faded. Not long after, the shrill of Peridot’s voice piped up from overhead. She sounded demanding, insulted. Amethyst’s croon joined her and soon a cacophony of murmurs melded together.

They were talking about her, Jasper knew. She hugged her pile of blankets closer and rumbled in displeasure. She knew they were talking about her from the way they ranted, complained, the way they lowered their voices to mock Jasper’s own cadence as they retold the events of the last few days. She could hear them doing it. Specific words and phrases were too muffled to make out, but she knew. She wasn’t dumb.

So what? What were they going to do, send her back to Homeworld? Jasper scoffed and strained her ears harder.

Pearl and Garnet spoke now. They sounded a lot less emphatic than Peridot and Amethyst. More back and forth between all of them. A cautious laugh from Amethyst. The tap-tap of feet moving across the floor in different directions.

For a while, there was nothing but the sound of aimless bumble from the house above. Then the screen door opened with a squeak of hinges and several footsteps tromped onto the deck.

“C’mon, bud,” Amethyst said. “This time of year’s great for the barn anyway. Not too hot, not too cold. Great for looking up at the stars, too.”

Sandals flopped against the steps. “I hope Lapis doesn’t mind us popping in.”

“Don’t worry, Steven, she’s nuts about you.” Peridot chimed in. “She _loves_ me, too.” A pause. “Sorry, Amethyst, I don’t think she likes you that much.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not crazy about her, either.”

The group ambled down the steps. Wood creaked under their feet.

“Well, goodbye to the comforts of internet, air conditioning, and indoor plumbing. Because _someone’s being difficult_.” Peridot yelled into the void beneath the house, very much wanting Jasper to hear.

Somewhere in the deep recesses below, a growl responded.

“Don’t rile her up, Peri. Let’s just let Pearl handle it.”

“Bye, Jasper,” Steven called to her. There was concern in his voice. “Hope you feel better soon!”

And with that, the footsteps and chatter grew distant and disappeared down the beach. The temple sat quiet. Jasper would have thought it vacant had she not known that Pearl and Garnet were still somewhere within. Perhaps they were trying to trick her into coming out from hiding so they could ambush her. Too bad Jasper was too smart for that. They would not flush her out so easily.

An hour must have passed before the screen door opened again. Measured, feather-light footsteps emerged and descended one step at a time. The shadow of movement shifted in the slats of the deck.

Jasper crouched over her nest, ready to defend as Pearl approached.

Sure enough, Pearl sidled up beside Jasper’s hiding spot. She ducked just enough to peer beneath and rapped her knuckles against one of the supports. “Knock-knock. Can I come in?”

“This is mine.”

“I know. I just want to come in.”

As wary as Jasper was, company didn’t seem like a terrible idea so long as they respected the space she had created for herself. In fact, something in Jasper’s belly reached out to Pearl like it wanted her here. Jasper nodded.

With a smile, Pearl got down on her hands and knees and began to crawl into the darkness beyond. When she took her first breath in the space, her eyes went wide. “Oh my goodness! You smell.”

Jasper barked in offense.

“It’s a good smell,” Pearl clarified. “But it’s a lot. Oh, you poor thing.”

Poor thing. Jasper was not sure what that was supposed to mean. Smells were not her strong suit to begin with, but even if they were, she couldn’t begin to fathom what smells had to do with anything. She simply watched, guarded, as Pearl pushed aside shrubbery and several loose planks on her perilous—yet determined—expedition towards the nest.

Pearl finally squeezed herself past the last support beam. A number of twigs and leaves stuck to her clothing. She settled herself into the remnants of space not occupied by Jasper or blankets or bushes, which, to be fair, was not a lot. It was just barely Pearl-sized. With a final victorious sigh, she said, “So. I hear it’s been a busy week for you.”

Jasper grunted.

A hand slipped onto Jasper’s knee. “I hear you’ve been cranky and possessive. I hear you tried to give Peridot a black eye. Stole every blanket, towel, and curtain in the house and dragged it down here. And oh, goodness, you smell like you’ve been on it for days.”

Confused, Jasper just stared at the hand on her knee. A lot of what Pearl said she wanted to deny—though it was all factually true—and yet she couldn’t. She couldn’t because there was a hand on her knee and it felt like, like—

The irritability began to coalesce into something Jasper couldn’t identify. It was urgent, yes, in an astringent way that made her blood rush.

A hand on her knee.

Her breath came faster now.

None of this made sense but Jasper was far too caught up in the thrall of it to question. She had been living the last few days upside-down and backwards, so this state of confusion was really the new normal anyway. Sure. A hand on her knee could render her mute tonight. Why not?

Pearl fanned at herself with her free hand. It seemed as though every breath she took had her coming undone just a little more in the most peculiar of ways. Her skin glistened where the last rays of the evening sun seeped through the cracks in the deck and her lips tinted a noticeably darker hue. There was even a damp curl of hair stuck to her forehead.  And then in a heady, coy way, she leaned close enough for her breath to tickle at Jasper’s ear and said, “Are you going to be a good girl and let me take care of this heat for you?”

The universe stopped. It took a moment for Jasper to fully process those words and what they meant.

Heat. Heat was an almost mythical concept whispered about on Homeworld. Sometimes it was hissed in derogatory terms, sometimes laughed off as a joke. Both ancient and obsolete, heat was a relic of a time in gem history where not all flaws had yet been ironed out. As far as Jasper was aware, it no longer existed.

So why was she sitting here drenched in sweat and aching?

Why had she scrounged up every scrap of fabric to line her brood den?

Why did the hand on her knee make her stomach knot?

For the first time, Jasper realized she _was_ in heat. With that realization came panic. Her breath quickened. Numbness prickled in her hands and feet like she had dunked into an ice bath all at once. The dread, the uncertainty of it all riled her up until she felt she had no other choice but to get up and run, run away.

This was a mistake. This simply couldn’t happen.

Just as Jasper braced herself to bolt, a hand settled upon her shoulder with deference. It had all the force of a willow’s branch in a hurricane and would have bowed to her at any moment, yet somehow it kept Jasper in place. When she turned her head in her panic, she saw Pearl there looking back at her with worry knitted into her brows.

“You really have no idea what’s happening, do you?” she said.

Jasper’s terrified silence must have been answer enough.

Worry melted into something softer. Maybe it was pity or amusement or simply unexpected affection. Pearl reached up to tuck a lock of Jasper’s mussed hair back into place. “You had no idea what was happening and yet you still did such a good job, didn’t you?” she said. “You made a nest and everything. What a good girl you are. You knew exactly what to do.”

Something about those words and the sweet way in which Pearl said them made a shiver run down her spine. Entirely involuntary, it lured her further into this heat-induced state.

“Don’t be scared.”

“M’ not.”

“This is perfectly normal. Earth isn’t like Homeworld. This happens from time to time.”

Jasper closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Another wave of urgency spiked through her.

“Can I take care of you?”

The idea seemed absurd: a pearl taking care of a quartz. Then again, Jasper had learned much during her time on Earth and one of those lessons was not to underestimate Pearl. She was many things, she was a contradiction. A rebel with reverence for authority, a warrior with a ballerina’s grace. Perhaps tonight, Jasper would come to know those contradictions more intimately. Somehow it didn’t seem like a bad idea at all, but maybe that was the heat talking. She may regret this in the morning.

Jasper shuddered as the warm, conspicuous sensation of slick gathering between her legs gripped her.

Her body had made its decision. Jasper was more than willing to follow suit. “Yeah,” she sighed. “Help me.”

Almost immediately, nurturing hands came to cradle her face, her throat, her waist, her breasts. They seemed to touch her in so many places at once that it was impossible to imagine how it was even possible as Pearl swooped in. “Don’t worry, good girl,” she said. “I’ll help you. Get out of that uniform, alright? Let’s lay you down right here. You’re doing wonderful. Oh, you’ve been suffering for so long, you poor thing.”

Obedience sounded nice. After almost a week of guarding and hoarding and agitation, obedience sounded like release. Pearl gave her _permission_ to stand down and it triggered something back in the far reaches of Jasper’s brain in a way that normally only responded to her agate, her manager, or her diamond. And yet here she was before a pearl, lowering herself amongst the blankets in anticipation. Deep in her heart of hearts, she knew she was going to be rewarded. Somehow.

Fabric rustled under Jasper’s back. Her elbows sunk into the plush of her nest. “What are you going to do to me?”

Pearl slipped into the space between Jasper’s thighs. Like a wraith, a siren. Her breaths were labored and her words coated in a syrup that Jasper had never heard before. “I’m going to take care of you,” she said. Her hands settled on Jasper’s hips as she leaned over her. “And I’ll be kind. I won’t make you beg for it. You’re going to have it all.”

Jasper’s chest heaved and shuddered with her next few breaths. She needed it: the oxygen, the air. She needed it to feed the fire curdling at her ribcage, primed for flashover.

“And you’ll tell me exactly what you want, won’t you?” Pearl continued. She sidled a knee right there between Jasper’s legs.

Without rational thought, question, or protest, Jasper accepted Pearl over her. She let her thighs fall open to either side, inviting her into the warm, vulnerable space there. _There_ , where she was damp, where she throbbed, where her sex roiled with excitement.

_What had this heat done to her?_

The shrubbery beneath them crackled as everything shifted.

Her cunt clenched once, twice, again.

A breath at her throat made every hair on her body stand on-end.

There were hands on her breasts, kneading in upwards strokes toward the peak of her nipples. Pearl pinched the fabric of Jasper’s uniform between her fingers, pulling it taught only to let it snap right back down.

Jasper gasped.

Somewhere overhead, Pearl cooed. “You like that, hmm? Oh, sweetheart. Just let me take care of you.”

All at once, they descended upon each other. The frenzied removal of clothing that followed was punctuated by the sound of ripping cloth. Claws snagged at ribbons as heavy breasts bounded free from their uniform confinement. They stripped clothing from themselves and each other in a strange sort of courtship and wordless understanding, seeking those places where skin could touch skin. It was as though instinct compelled every inch of them to be touching, somehow, in some way. A little graceless, perhaps. There was fumbling and rushing and Jasper even cut herself with her own claws trying to tear her uniform from around her hips. Fingers snagged in hair. Their hands got in each other’s way as they reached for the same hem or boot or collar.

Then their mouths crashed together. It seemed almost on accident—Jasper wasn’t looking and Pearl certainly made a surprised sound as they came together. But they came together so naturally. Teeth and tongues, lips and moans.

She tasted Pearl in that moment. Her mouth was sweet, florid, pervasive. Pheromones that Jasper could not detect with her nose were suddenly introduced directly into her senses all at once.

That was the moment that ignited the flashover.

She went up in flames.

Later, Jasper would remember her back arching in lordotic reflex, almost bucking Pearl off. She would remember her own hair catching in her teeth as she thrashed away from the kiss and screamed for want of touch. Dirt caught under her claws as she sank her fists to the ground.

She would remember Pearl’s expression, too, and the way her blue eyes turned glassy and half-lidded. How she straddled Jasper’s jerking thigh and rubbed her own budding arousal against it without shame.

She remembered the moment Pearl’s hand found her cunt and the way it cupped her, squeezed her. The sensation of liquid lust pouring out between the gaps in Pearl’s fingers as she did.

Fingers—maybe three, maybe four—sank deep into the well of Jasper’s sex. Slick gushed around them as they entered, and then again as the walls throbbed in anticipation. It knew, her body knew what it wanted. And, oh, if Jasper could take it for herself, she would have. But she couldn’t. It had to be given. Pearl had to give it to her.

Wet, suctioning sounds filled the space beneath the deck as Pearl fucked Jasper. Four fingers. Then five. Then she was up to her wrist, her arm moving like a piston with a fervor that made her pert breasts bounce beautifully. Pearl fucked Jasper like she knew exactly what she was doing and loved every second of it.

“ _Pearl!_ ” Jasper cried. “ _More!_ ”

“Such–good girl. Look—at—you.” Pearl’s fist dragged against Jasper’s fire, sending embers up her spine.

“ _More!”_

“Anything you want—anything—”

Supine, moaning, surrendered: this was how Jasper traveled on her road to abandonment. She could feel twigs and leaves and sand getting swept up in her hair every time she tossed her head. Pleasure came over her in jolts, building. Swelling. Erupting.

Jasper wasn’t sure what possessed her to turn over. Perhaps some latent, instinctual gear clicked into place. Perhaps it was just a whim. There was no way to tell, nor did it really matter in that moment. In a single entreating motion, she turned onto her stomach and raised her hips. As though she had done this three million times before, Jasper presented herself to be mounted.

Stunned silence cut a jagged path through the night.

Then, a guttural moan from Pearl.

Jasper could see nothing of what was happening with her face pressed to sand-dusted blankets, but she could feel it. She felt two hands part the split of her ass, felt thumbs spread the sopping folds of her cunt open. She felt herself clenching. Knew her nectar glazed entrance and sensitive, budding arousal were on display for Pearl to drink in. Knew she was being watched and did not care. Wanted it. She wasn’t sure what ‘it’ was, exactly, but she needed it. Her back only arched deeper, brazen and begging.

A tongue ran up the slit of Jasper’s sex, curling around her clit and navigating every inch of the channel beyond.

Pearl moaned again.

Jasper braced herself for that blessed, punishing fist to enter her once more and plumb the depths of her pleasure. Her thighs quaked just thinking about it, her teeth ground against the blanket. Open, offering, achingly empty, she waited for it.

And waited.

What was taking so long?

Jasper twisted around to beseech Pearl to hurry up and that was when she saw it: there, rising from the split of Pearl’s sex, was her cock. Everted. It was tinged the same color blue as Pearl’s lips and crafted with a spiral of what looked like ruffles from base to tip. It must have just everted, for Pearl still looked down at it with mild surprise, both hands pressed to her cheeks.

That. Jasper knew immediately, _that_ was what she wanted. She wanted it inside her, wanted to know how it would fill her and brush against her inner walls. Of all the things she could have said, of all the words that could have passed her lips, her lust-addled brain could only conjure two syllables. “That’s mine,” she rumbled.

Pearl broke from her daze. “Oh!” she breathed. Her hands found their way back to Jasper’s hips and pulled her close once more. “Oh, yes, of course. Of course it is. Look at you.”

“ _Pearl!_ ” It was intended to be a plea, but came out as a barked demand.

“You’ve been so good.”

“ _Give it._ ”

The head of something slim and fluttering pressed against Jasper’s entrance. Throwing preamble to the wind, she bucked herself back and hilted herself with a punctuated slap of her ass against Pearl’s hips. The pop of Pearl’s ruffled length thrusting past wet and waiting folds was a beautiful one, one Jasper would remember for a long time. There was something sultry about the sound of it, the suck of each and every inch of their sexes coming together.

It was nothing compared to the slow slurp of them coming apart, however.

Jasper trembled as every delicate frill stretched her entrance, spiraling out of her with all the laziness of a corkscrew. She could feel every one. Every single one.

And the hands that pawed at her belly squeezed her just right as Pearl draped herself over Jasper’s back. There were kisses on her spine. Kisses and little bites and half-whispered words.

Jasper moaned and rocked back against it. She forgot to be ashamed. All she cared was that Pearl filled her over and over again and that she ascended this ladder of bliss. Where it would take her, she didn’t know. Yet she climbed. And she howled for it. And there was white creeping into the corners of her vision whenever one of the ruffles of Pearl’s cock brushed past her clit both on its way in and out of her and it was always just enough to keep the electricity prickling under her skin.

Then Pearl’s hand twisted into the depths of her hair. Her hand spun in a deft loop to grab a fist full, twisted to choke up on the grip, and then pulled until Jasper’s head had no choice but to follow. She gasped. Her throat bobbed with every breath, straining. Tension seized her scalp. This impromptu tether became the bridle to her untaming, and Pearl her rider. Mussed flyaways and rebellious locks still tickled at her face and neck and shoulders, pasting against the sweat there. They found their way to the upturned corners of Jasper’s panting mouth and stuck to her tongue as she yelled, “ _Yes. Yes! Fuck!_ ” Jasper’s claws dug into the sand. She could feel herself reaching unfathomable heights, could feel the sap sloshing down her thighs with every new pulse of her cunt. She was coming to that place, she knew, and she was going to meet it head-on. And she couldn’t breathe.

She couldn’t breathe and she was screaming and she wanted to stay like this until the universe collapsed in upon itself.

Her forehead touched ground as her body buckled. Wave after wave came over her as Pearl continued to fuck her with a stuttering rhythm. Her cunt gushed once, twice. Again. It was only then that she realized that she overflowed not with her own liquor, but with Pearl’s. Or maybe it was a mix of both their essences come together, the culmination of this heat’s tantrum. Somehow, that realization just plunged Jasper under once more. She couldn’t catch her breath as release gripped her a second time. With it came the sensation of floating. Suspension.

Perhaps the universe really had slowed to a crawl. If so, then that was alright.

It was the grit of sand in her teeth that made Jasper finally stir. The physical world began to filter back into her consciousness. Bony elbows pressed into the small of her back. Hands cupped the plush of her belly. There was a face pressed to her shoulder blades. A sigh.

The gnawing urgency was gone. Everything was strangely calm in the same way a vat of molten wax was calm. The heat remained, but it was in no rush to go anywhere. No fire or spark. Just a heavy, warm, satisfying presence.

With a groan, Jasper turned onto her side. For the first time, she thought about the ridiculousness of it all; here she was, under the deck of the house with a pile of stolen blankets, covered in leaves and sand and an untold number of other things.

And there Pearl was, propped up on one elbow, and gazing back at her with a sleepy, owlish look in her eyes. “Mm. You’re a mess,” she said.

“How?” Jasper croaked.

“How? Well, just look at you.”

“No, I mean, _how?_ ” Jasper directed her incredulity to everything surrounding her and the chaos that this heat had wrought. 

With a knowing smile, Pearl leaned over and plucked a twig from Jasper’s hair. Her afterglow was nothing short of casual, graceful, and perhaps a little self-satisfied. She had just fucked one of Homeworld’s most prized soldiers, after all. Jasper would give her that.

“Now that you’re on Earth,” Pearl said, “This will be something you’ll get used to. But next time, instead of acting like a wild animal, maybe just ask for help. I’ll be happy to take care of you again—” She seemed to catch herself. A blush blossomed across her cheeks and she flicked her wrist as if to cast aside her previous statement. “Or, I mean, Garnet can. Or Amethyst or Bismuth. Even Peridot should know enough by now to help you.”

Jasper wasn’t an idiot. She felt the beginnings of her own smug smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. She tucked her hands behind her head, and stretched out. “Do you get heats?”

“Oh, yes. I daresay you got me a little caught up in yours, actually.” Pearl laughed out a little melody. As much as she smiled, it was clear she was sheepish.

“Maybe next time, I’ll be the one to take care of you.”

“That’s so forward of you!” Surprise widened Pearl’s eyes for but a moment, but not for long. Soon, they narrowed into something coy. Playful. One of her fingers traced a little circle around Jasper’s bicep. “I like that about you.”

They enjoyed the rest of the warm evening in each other’s company. The scent and rush of heat may have been gone, but the kisses were still breathtaking and the pleasure was as enduring as the waves that lapped against the shore.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my betas!
> 
> @jasker on Tumblr
> 
> @copperpearl on Tumblr
> 
> @dirtyquartz on Tumblr


End file.
